Jesus
Jesus'O nome Jesus é a versão portuguesa da forma grega Ίησους, transliterado ''Iēsous que por sua vez é a tradução do nome hebraico Yeshua, que por ser filho de Maria e de José, o carpinteiro, em Belém, é reconhecido oficialmente na genealogia da Casa Real de David como '''Yeshua ben Yoseph, ou seja, "Jesus, filho de José".Jesus também é conhecido como Jesus de Nazaré, Jesus Nazareno ou Jesus da Galiléia, os cristãos o chamam de Jesus Cristo e os muçulmanos o conhecem por Isa. (8-4? a.C. – 29-36? d.C.A maioria dos historiadores e eruditos bíblicos definem as datas de nascimento e morte de Jesus nesse período. Entre eles: D. A. Carson, Douglas J. Moo e Leon Morris. An Introduction to the New Testament. Grand Rapids, MI: Zondervan Publishing House, 1992, 54, 56 Michael Grant, Jesus: An Historian's Review of the Gospels, Scribner's, 1977, p. 71; John P. Meier, A Marginal Jew, Doubleday, 1991–, vol. 1:214; E. P. Sanders, The Historical Figure of Jesus, Penguin Books, 1993, pp. 10–11, e Ben Witherington III, "Primary Sources," Christian History 17 (1998) No. 3:12–20. ) é a figura central do cristianismo . Para a maioria dos cristãos ele é a encarnação de Deus, o "Filho de Deus", que teria sido enviado à Terra para salvar a humanidade. Acreditam que foi crucificado, morto, desceu à mansão dos mortos e ressuscitou ao terceiro dia (na Páscoa). Para os adeptos do islamismo, Jesus é conhecido no idioma árabe como Isa (عيسى, transl. Īsā), Ibn Maryam ("Jesus, filho de Maria"). Os muçulmanos tratam-no como um grande profeta e aguardam seu retorno antes do Juízo Final . Alguns segmentos do judaísmo o consideram um profeta , outros um apóstata . A Bíblia é umas das principais fontes de informação sobre ele. Embora tenha pregado apenas em regiões próximas de onde nasceu, a província romana da Judéia, sua influência difundiu-se enormemente ao longo dos séculos após a sua morte. Ele pode ser considerado como uma das figuras centrais da cultura ocidental. Fontes textuais right|thumb|130px| O [[papiro P52, escrito em grego e paleograficamente datados como tendo sido escrito por volta do ano 125 d.C., é atualmente reconhecido como o mais antigo documento sobre JesusHá muitas controvérsias sobre a datação do papiro 7Q5 encontrado em Qumran, que remontaria a 50 d.C.: Segundo alguns estudiosos, ele contém , mas a necessidade de justificar as muitas incoerências com o texto tradicional extraído dos outros papiros lhe tirou o título que, se confirmado, iria se aproximar da suposta data de composição do Evangelho segundo Marcos.. Contém um fragmento de no recto (frente) e no verso. ]] As fontes textuais sobre Jesus podem ser agrupadas em quatro categorias: * As cartas de Paulo, (posteriormente incluídas no Novo Testamento): Escritas aproximadamente entre 51 e 63 d.C. Traduction Oecuménique de la Bible, pp. 2919-2920., por Paulo de Tarso, representam os documentos cristãos mais antigos, mas não contêm informações biográficas sobre Jesus que poderiam ser úteis para o estudo da figura histórica. No entanto, seu testemunho nos ajuda a entender como Jesus era reconhecido nas mais antigas comunidades cristãs; * Os quatro evangelhos canônicos (Mateus, Marcos, Lucas e João): De acordo com alguns historiadores, estes textos chegaram a sua forma definitiva em meados do século I, tendo sido escritos em várias versões, que foi precedida de uma década de tradição oralA datação do primeiro século foi é proposta pela maioria dos estudiosos cristãos. Veja, por exemplo, a datação da Traduction Oecuménique de la Bible (1975-1976): Mateus teria sido escrito por volta de 80-90 d.C. (p. 2175), Marcos por volta de 65-70 (p. 2261), Lucas entre 80-90 (p. 2317) e João dataria do fim do século I (p. 2414)., enquanto outros só chegariam em sua versão definitiva apenas na metade do segundo século . Ambrose Domini também assume uma data entre 70 d.C e meados do segundo século.. Eles recontam em pormenores a vida pública de Jesus, ou seja, o período de no pregações nos últimos anos da sua vida. No entanto, há limitadas informações sobre sua vida privada. Representam os principais documentos em que convergem os trabalhos hermenêuticos dos historiadores. Na atualidade, diversas escolas com diferentes pontos de vista sobre a confiabilidade dos evangelhos e a historicidade de Jesus têm se desenvolvido; * Os livros apócrifos: Geralmente, não são aceitos pelos estudiosos como testemunhas confiáveis da história (dada a sua composição tardia, os mais antigos datam de meados do século II, são mais úteis na reconstrução do ambiente religioso dos séculos seguintes ), eles fazem uso de fábulas legendárias em grande partes de suas narrativas. Geno Pampaloni, La fatica della storia. Seus tipos e estilos são variados: :* Os evangelhos apócrifos (como o Evangelho do Pseudo-Tomé e o Evangelho do Pseudo-Mateus) que contém milagres abundantes e gratuitos que muitas vezes chega a se parecer com a literatura fantástica, em nítido contraste com a sobriedade dos quatro evangelhos canônicos. Jesus aparece como uma criança prodígio, por vezes caprichoso e vingativo; :* Os evangelhos gnósticos (incluindo o Evangelho de Felipe e Evangelho de Tomé), que contêm revelações privadas e interpretações inéditas sobre o "logos", e transforma Jesus como um ser divino aprisionado em carne e osso, que precisa deixar este mundo, a fim de alcançar salvação Veja também o artigo Gnosticismo.; :* Os evangelhos apócrifos da paixão (por exemplo, o Evangelho de Pedro e o Evangelho de Nicodemos) que não acrescentam muito às descrições de morte de Jesus dos Evangelhos canônicos, mas com a característica distintiva de retirar a culpa de Pôncio Pilatos e coloca-las sobre os chefes e autoridades religiosas judias. * Fontes históricas não-cristãs sobre Jesus: Em algumas obras de autores antigos não-cristãos estão algumas referências esparsas sobre Jesus ou seus seguidores. A mais antiga destas obras é o Testimonium Flavianum. Alguns historiadores Entre estes Emil Schürer (The History of the Jewish People in the Age of Jesus Christ (175 B.C.- A.D. 135), 4 voll., Edimburgo, T. & T. Clark, 1973-87) e Henry Chadwick (The Early Church, Londra, Penguin, 1993² consideram tais referências como interpolações posteriores de copistas cristãos. Etimologia O nome Jesus vem do hebraico ישוע (Yeshua''Nos relatos de Toledot Yeshu, elementos dos Evangelhos sobre Jesus são conflitados com descrições dos indivíduos chamados pelo nome de “''Yeshu” no Talmud. Tais narrativas explicam a designação Yeshu como um acrônimo da frase hebraica ימח שמו וזכרו - Yemach Shemô Vezichrô - Seja apagado seu nome e sua memória.), que significa "Jeová (YHVH) salva . Foi também descrito por seus seguidores como Messias (do hebraico משיח (mashíach, que significa ungido e, por extensão, escolhido ), cuja tradução para o grego, Χριστός (Christós), é a origem da forma portuguesa Cristo . Nomes e títulos de Jesus thumb|150px|right|O símbolo do peixe, recorrente no início da [[iconografia cristã. O termo "peixe" em grego ἰχθύς (ichthýs) é o acrônimo de Ἰησοῦς Χριστός Θεοῦ Ὑιός Σωτήρ (Iēsoùs Christòs Theoù Yiòs Sōtèr), Jesus Cristo Filho de Deus Salvador .]] Nos livros de Novo Testamento, Jesus é mostrado não só com o seu próprio nome mas também com vários epítetos e títulos (A lista está em ordem decrescente de frequência): * "Jesus" * "Cristo". Literalmente significa "ungido", e foi posteriormente associado ao Messianismo. Na época de Jesus, o Cristo era esperado pelo povo judeu, especialmente para promover um resgate social e políticoÀ época, a Palestina estava sob dominação do Império Romano.Veja também o artigo Jesus Cristo. * "Senhor". Utilizado principalmente no livro de Atos dos Apóstolos e nas cartas. O título honorífico, em grego clássico é desprovido de valor religioso, mas é particularmente significativa a aplicação dele a Jesus, pela associação que a Septuaginta faz deste título com o temo hebraico יהוה (YHWH), que é um dos nomes de Deus. * "Filho do Homem." Na tradição judaica tardia, a expressão tinha uma forte conotação escatológica. * "Filho de Deus". No Antigo Testamento, a expressão indica uma relação estreita e indissociável entre Deus e um homem ou uma comunidade humana. No Novo Testamento, o título assume um novo significado, indicando uma filial realVeja .. * "Rei". O atributo da realeza foi relacionada com o Messias, que era considerado um descendente e herdeiro do Rei Davi. Jesus, apesar de se indetificar como o Messias, rejeitou as prerrogativas políticas do títuloVeja e .. Alguns dos seus outros títulos são: Rabi (ou Mestre) , , e Profeta , e Sacerdote e , Nazareno , , e , DeusVeja , Verbo , e ., Filho de JoséVeja e EmanuelVeja . Além disso, especialmente no Evangelho segundo João, são aplicadas a Jesus expressões alegóricas como: Cordeiro, Cordeiro de Deus, Luz do Mundo, pastor, bom pastor, pão de vida, pão vivente, pão de Deus, porta, Caminho e VerdadeAlgumas referências são: , , , , , e . Pontos de vista sobre Jesus Método histórico Estudiosos têm utilizado o método histórico para desenvolver a provável reconstruções da vida de Jesus. Ao longo dos últimos duzentos anos, a imagem de Jesus entre os estudiosos históricos tem vindo a ser muito diferente da imagem de Jesus baseada nos evangelhosBorg, Marcus J. e N. T. Wright, The Meaning of Jesus: Two visions. New York: HarperCollins. 2007.. Alguns estudiosos fazem uma distinção entre Jesus reconstruindo através dos métodos históricos e o Jesus entendido através de um ponto de vista teológicoO Jesus teológico pode ser entendido como a figura de Jesus segundo a Fé., ao passo que outros estudiosos sustentam que o Jesus teológico representa uma figura histórica. As principais fontes de informação sobre a vida de Jesus e seus ensinamentos são os evangelhos, especialmente os evangelhos sinóticos: Mateus, Marcos e Lucas. Acadêmicos bíblicos e historiadores aceitam a existência histórica de Jesus Robert E. Van Voorst, Jesus Outside the New Testament: An Introduction to the Ancient Evidence Grand Rapids, MI: Eerdmans, 2000, p. 16.Walter P. Weaver, The Historical Jesus in the Twentieth Century, 1900-1950, Continuum International, 1999, page 71.. O livro do alsaciano Albert Schweitzer A Busca do Jesus histórico é um esforço pós-iluminista para descrever Jesus usando o método histórico crítico. Desde o final do século XVIII, estudiosos têm analisado os evangelhos e tentado formular a biografia histórica de Jesus. Os esforços contemporâneos tentam melhorar a compreensão do judaísmo do século I, analisando os textos religiosos cristãos e usando os métodos de crítica histórica e sociológica, além da análise literária dos ditos de JesusCross, F. L., ed. The Oxford Dictionary of the Christian Church. New York: Oxford University Press. 2005 - article "Historical Jesus, Quest of the". No islamismo thumb|150px|Ascensão de Jesus numa antiga pintura [[Turquia|turca. ]] Jesus, conhecido em árabe como Isa ou Isa ibn Maryam ("Jesus, filho de Maria"), é um dos principais Profetas do Islã. De acordo com o Alcorão foi um dos profetas mais amados por Deus e, ao contrário do que se passa no cristianismo, não é um ser divino. Existem notáveis diferenças entre o relato dos Evangelhos e a narração do Alcorão da história de Jesus. A virgindade de Maria é plenamente reconhecida pelo islã.Sura Al-i-Imran, ayat 41, Sura Al-Ma'ida, ayat 19 e Sura Maryam (sura), ayat 22 e seguintes. Jesus teria anunciado várias vezes na Bíblia a chegada de Maomé como o último profeta. A morte de Jesus é tratada como complexa, por não reconhecer explicitamente a sua morte e dizer que antes da morte ele foi substituído por outro, dos qual nada é dito, enquanto Jesus ascende ao céu e ludibria os judeusSura Al-i-Imran, ayat 48 e sura An-Nisa, ayat 156.. A morte ignominiosa de Jesus não está coberta, porém, afirma-se o seu regresso no dia do Juízo Final Sura An-Nisa, ayat 157 e sura Az-Zukhruf, ayat 61 e a descoberta, nesse dia, de que a obra de Jesus era verdadeiraOu seja, que ele teria sido realmente enviada por Deus. O Alcorão rejeita a trindade, considerada falsa, e se refere a Jesus como "Verbo de Deus", mas não o filho dele. A Trindade cria um problema para Maomé: o politeísmo contra o qual ele tanto lutou. Aceitar que um Deus pode ser um e três ao mesmo tempo é um problema desde o início (a única doutrina da trindade que Maomé conheceu foi a dos coliridianos). No entanto, as suas posições são parecidas com a do próprio Concílio de Latrão, que visa corrigir a crença de que Jesus é o Filho de Deus em um sentido humano. Então, há quem veja semelhanças, mas ainda assim a há diferenças. Eles estão incrédulos dizem que Deus é o terceiro de uma tríade. Não há mais divindade, apenas um só Deus. ... O Messias, filho de Maria, não é nada mais do que um mensageiro. (Sura Al-Ma'ida, ayat 77 à 79)Vermet, John. O Alcorão, páginas 48, 49, 135, 146, 147.. No judaísmo O judaísmo acredita que a idéia de Jesus ser Deus, ou parte de uma trindade, ou um mediador de Deus, é heresia . O judaísmo também sustenta que Jesus não é o messias argumentando que ele não cumpriu as profecias messiânicas da Tanakh nem encarna as qualificações pessoais do Messias. O judaísmo afirma que Jesus não cumpriu as exigências estabelecidas pela Torá para provar que ele era um profeta. E mesmo que Jesus tivesse produzido um sinal que fosse reconhecido pelo judaísmo, afirma-se que nenhum profeta poderia contradizer as leis já mencionado na Torá, que os rabinos afirmam que Jesus fez. O Mishneh Torá, escrita por Maimônides (ou Rambam), considerado uma das obras da lei judaica, diz que "Jesus é um "obstáculo" quem faz "a maioria do mundo errar para servir a uma divindade além de Deus". De acordo com o judaísmo conservador, os judeus que acreditam que Jesus é o Messias "cruzaram a linha" para fora da comunidade judaica . E quanto ao Judaísmo reformista, o movimento progressista moderno, afirmam: "Para nós, da comunidade judaica alguém que afirma que Jesus é seu salvador já não é um judeu e sim um apóstata" .Um personagem chamado Yeishu (Jeshu ou em hebraico: יש"ו) é mencionado nos antigos textos rabínicos, incluindo o Talmud babilônico, elaborado no início do século VII, e da literatura Midrash, elaborada entre os séculos III e VIII. O nome é semelhante mas não idêntico à Yeshua, que é considerado por muitos autores com o nome original de Jesus em aramaico. Além disso, em vários manuscritos do Talmud babilônico aparece com o apelido "ha-Notztri", que pode significar "o Nazareno." Por este motivo, e por certas semelhanças entre a história de Jesus contada pelos cristãos e os Evangelhos de Yeishu citado no Talmud, alguns autores têm identificado os dois personagens. No entanto, existem divergências sobre este ponto. Nos textos rabínicos, Yeishu é caracterizado por um ponto de vista negativo: ele aparece como um malandro que incentiva os judeus à apostatar da sua religião. No cristianismo A figura de Jesus de Nazaré é o centro da religião conhecida como cristã, embora existam diversas interpretações sobre a sua pessoa.Levando em conta que o cristianismo está muito longe de ter uma unidade de crenças e dogmas, para falar de Jesus no Cristianismo, teríamos de descrever os vários entendimentos da pessoa de Jesus pelos diferentes ramos do cristianismo, também chamados de denominações cristãs. Embora todas estas idéias sejam perfeitamente aceitáveis como pressupostos de fé, expor a todas elas em pé de igualdade levaria a um certo relativismo que não levaria em conta que algumas crenças são majoritárias e outras particulares, que algumas foram abandonadas depois de muito estudo e reflexão e outras foram consideradas heresias desde o início. De um modo geral, para os cristãos, Jesus de Nazaré é o protagonista de um único atoA ressurreição de Jesus de Nazaré é um dos únicos fato que distingue o cristianismo das outras religiões gregas. Se, para essas últimas, o tempo é uma inteligência circular e repetitiva, que se sucede por meio do eternos retornos, o cristianismo assume desde o início, um conceito linear de tempo em que a ressurreição é um marco histórico único sobre a história passada e futura. Veja também o livro de Henry Puech, El tiempo en el cristianismo e intransferível, pelo qual o homem adquire a capacidade de deixar a sua natureza decaída e atingir salvaçãoEm contraste com os conceitos científicos que consideram o homem como o pináculo da evolução natural, teologia cristã acredita que o homem é espiritualmente caído.. Tal ato é consumado com a ressurreição de Jesus. A ressurreição é, portanto, o fato central do cristianismo e constitui sua esperança soteriológica. Como ato, é exclusivo da divindade e indisponível homem. De forma mais precisa, a encarnação, a morte e a ressurreição compensam os três obstáculos que separam, segundo a doutrina cristã, Deus do homem: a natureza A natureza de Deus (incriada) e da natureza do homem (criatura) estão separadas pelo abismo ontológico da criação ex nihilo, o pecadoA necessidade do pecado é natual à natureza decaída do ser humano, e a morte Entendida sobretudo no sentido ontológico (deixar de ser).. Pela Encarnação do Verbo, a natureza divina se faz humanaVer . Pela morte de Cristo, se vence o pecado e por sua ressurreição, a morte. Historicamente, o núcleo da doutrina cristã foi fixado no Concílio de Nicéia, com a formulação de Credo niceno. Este concílio é reconhecido pelas principais denominações cristãs: católica, ortodoxa e de várias igrejas protestantes. O texto do Credo Niceno que se refere a Jesus é o seguinte: }} Existem, no entanto, igrejas não trinitárias que não reconhecem a existência de uma trindade de pessoas em DeusVeja os artigos Deus no cristianismo e Unitarianismo.. Jesus de Nazaré é também considerado a encarnação e filho de Deus, segunda pessoa da trindade cristã. É por filho por natureza, e não por adoção, o que significa que sua divindade e sua humanidade são inseparáveisVeja o artigo União hipostática.. A relação entre a natureza divina e humana foi fixada no Concílio de Calcedónia, nestes termos: }} Denominações cristãs com discrepâncias doutrinárias Existem algumas minorias cristãs que não partilham das definições do Concílio de Nicea, do Concílio de Éfeso e do Concílio de Calcedónia. * Nestorianismo variante doutrinal inspirado pelo pensamento de Nestório, que possui uma denominação ativa hoje (a Igreja Assíria do Oriente). O centro de sua doutrina é a recusa a acreditar que o Filho de Deus tenha algum dia sido uma criança. Consequentemente, a separação entre as pessoas humana e divina de Jesus. Foi rejeitado pelo Concílio de Éfeso. * Monofisismo é a variante de uma unificação das duas doutrinas sobre a natureza de Jesus de Nazaré. Afirma que em Cristo existe uma só natureza: a divina. Ele foi promovido pelo Eutiques e rejeitado no Concílio de Calcedónia. Novos movimentos religiosos de origem cristã Vários movimentos religiosos cristãos, geralmente protestantes, surgidos a partir da segunda metade do século XIX, se afastaram das crenças da maioria das denominações cristãs no que concerne à trindade divina, a natureza de Cristo e a sua missão. Discute-se se esses movimentos podem ser considerados como cristãos. * A Igreja de Jesus Cristo dos Santos dos Últimos Dias (conhecido como Mórmons) crêem que Jesus oferece duas salvações diferentes: a da morte física e a da morte espiritual."Guía Para el Estudio de las Escrituras: Salvación | El Libro de Mormón". La Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días. Salt Lake City 1992; pág. 184 Os mórmons também mantém a crença de que depois da ressurreição Jesus visitou a América e continuou ali seus ensinamentos Terceiro livro de Nefi, capítulos 11 à 28 do Livro de Mormón. La Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días. Salt Lake City 1992; págs 518-559. * As Testemunhas de Jeová consideram Jesus como "filho unigênito", o único a ser criado diretamente por Deus, bem como “o primogênito de toda a criação”, e também como “o primogênito dentre os mortos”, ou seja, o primeiro a ser criado e o primeiro a ser ressuscitado dentre os mortos para a imortalidade. Ele não é um homem nem o Deus onipotente, mas "uma poderosa criatura espiritual" e um "rei entronizado, cujo sangue derramado abre o caminho para a humanidade obter a vida eterna" . Além disto, Jesus não faz parte de uma trindade, nem foi ressuscitada por si próprio, mas Deus o levantou dos mortos . As Testemunhas de Jeová afirmam que Jesus não morreu numa cruz , mas numa estaca de tortura, portanto, não usam a cruz ou qualquer outro símbolo. Outra característica importante é que Jesus se tornou rei do céu em 1914 e que desde então vivemos na período da Segunda vinda de Cristo. O arcanjo Miguel é considerado o próprio Jesus Cristo na sua posição celestial. * A Igreja Adventista do Sétimo Dia enfatiza, como a maioria dos grupos adventistas, uma escatologia milenarista e acredita que a segunda vinda de Jesus é iminente e que será visível e palpável. Outros movimentos se afastam muito das crenças cristãs, como alguns que negam terminantemente a divindade de Jesus e a sua missão de salvaçãoSão bastante singulares, como por exemplo, as crenças sobre Jesus Cristo da Igreja da Unificação, que afirma que Jesus não é Deus, mas simplesmente um homem "Refletindo Deus", nascido de uma relação adúltera entre Maria e Zacarias, e que falhou em sua missão de salvação: para eles, a crucificação de Jesus testemunha o fracasso do cristianismo.. Biografia de Jesus pelo Novo Testamento Grande parte do que é conhecido sobre a vida e os ensinamentos de Jesus é contado pelos Evangelhos canônicos: Evangelhos de Mateus, Marcos, Lucas e João, pertencentes ao Novo Testamento da Bíblia. Os Evangelhos Apócrifos apresentam também alguns relatos relacionados a Jesus. Esses Evangelhos narram os fatos mais importantes da vida de Jesus. Os Atos dos Apóstolos contam um pouco do que sucedeu nos 30 anos seguintes. As Epístolas (ou cartas) de Paulo também citam fatos sobre Jesus. Notícias não-cristãs de Jesus e do tempo em que ele viveu encontram-se nos escritos de JosefoSeus relatos estão no livro Testimonium Flavianum, que é considerado pelos cristãos como uma fonte que comprova a existência histórica de Jesus, que nasceu no ano 37 d.C.; nos de Plínio, o Moço, que escreveu por volta do ano 112; nos de Tácito, que escreveu por volta de 117; e nos de Suetônio, que escreveu por volta do ano 120. Genealogia 175px|thumb|right|A anunciação do Anjo Gabriel a Maria, por [[Leonardo da Vinci, 1475, Galleria degli Uffizi, Florença]] Há duas apresentações nos Evangelhos sobre a genealogia de Jesus. Uma delas está logo no começo do livro de Mateus ( ) e se refere à linhagem real de Jesus por intermédio de José, apresentando-o como descendente do Rei Davi. A outra encontra-se registrada por Lucas ( ) e fala da linhagem de Maria, que também descende de Davi. Mateus menciona sinteticamente um total de 46 antepassados que teriam vivido até uns dois mil anos antes de Jesus, começando por Abraão. Em seu relato, o apóstolo cita não somente heróis da fé, mas também menciona os nomes das mulheres estrangeiras que fizeram parte da genealogia tanto de Jesus quanto de Davi, que no caso foram Rute, Raabe e Tamar. Também não omite os nomes dos perversos Manassés e Abias, ou de pessoas que não alcançaram destaque nas Escrituras judaicas. Divide então a genealogia de Jesus em três grupos de catorze gerações: de Abraão até Davi, de Davi até o cativeiro babilônico, ocorrido em 586 a.C., e do exílio judaico até Jesus. Lucas, por sua vez, aborda a genealogia de Jesus a partir de sua mãe, retrocedendo continuamente até Adão, talvez com o objetivo de mostrar o lado humano de Jesus. E, superando Mateus, Lucas fornece um número maior de antepassados de JesusPara analisar as diferenças entre as genealogias de Marcos e Mateus, veja Darrell L. Bock, Lucas. Grand Rapids: Baker, 1994. páginas 918-923.. Nascimento 175px|thumb|A adoração de Cristo, [[Fra Angélico e Filippo Lippi, National Gallery of Art, Washington]] De acordo com o relato de Lucas, na época do rei Herodes o sacerdote Zacarias, esposo de Isabel — ambos já de idade avançada —, recebeu a promessa do nascimento de João Baptista através do anjo Gabriel. No sexto mês da gestação de Isabel, o mesmo anjo Gabriel aparece a Maria na cidade de Nazaré, a qual era virgem e noiva de José, e anuncia que ela viria a conceber do Espírito Santo e que daria ao seu filho o nome de Jesus. Mateus traz a informação de que José, ao saber que sua noiva estava grávida, não teria compreendido inicialmente que Maria recebera a missão de conceber o Messias e se afastou dela. Mas em sonho, um anjo o revelou a vontade de Deus, e aceitando-a, recebeu Maria como esposa. Segundo Mateus, o imperador Otávio Augusto teria promovido um recenseamento de todos os habitantes do Império, tendo estes que se alistar em suas respectivas cidades. José, por ser da cidade de Belém, teria levado Maria até esta cidade. Chegando ao local de destino, por não terem encontrado hospedagem, Jesus nasce em uma manjedoura. Segundo Lucas, os pastores da região, avisados por um anjo, vieram até o local do nascimento de Jesus. Completados os oito dias que determinava a tradição judaica, Jesus foi apresentado ao templo por sua família para ser circuncidado, quando foi abençoado por Simeão e Ana. Segundo o relato do evangelista Mateus, Jesus teria recebido a visita dos magos do oriente, os quais, segundo a tradição natalina, seriam três reis da Pérsia. Os magos teriam chegado a Jerusalém seguindo a trajetória de uma estrela que anunciaria a vinda do Messias ao mundo. E, ao encontrarem Jesus numa casa com Maria, adoraram-lhe e ofertaram ouro, incenso e mirra representando, respectivamente, a sua realeza, a sua divindade e a sua imortalidade. Por causa desta visita Herodes teria se decidido a matar aquele que lhe iria tomar o trono. Tal notícia teria chegado a José, que então foge com Maria e o menino para o Egito. Jesus e sua família teriam permanecido no Egito até a morte de Herodes, quando então José, após ser avisado por um anjo em seus sonhos, retorna para a cidade de Nazaré. Infância e juventude 150px||thumb|[[John Everett Millais, Gesù nella casa dei suoi genitori, 1850.]] Pouco sabem os historiadores sobre a infância de Jesus. Conforme o Evangelho de Mateus, Jesus teria passado o começo de sua infância no Egito até a morte do rei Herodes, que queria matá-lo. Em virtude da lacuna deixada pelos Evangelhos Canônicos, o pouco que se sabe da infância de Jesus provém de um relato sobre sua vida dos cinco aos doze anos, feita por Tomé, filósofo israelita do século I, conhecido como "A Infância do Senhor Jesus", também denominado como o Evangelho do Pseudo-Tomé, um antigo manuscrito apócrifo escrito em Siríaco. Porém é conveniente salientar que tais fontes têm sua autenticidade contestada, e em alguns casos é notória a influência do pensamento de grupos religiosos dos século II ao IV, diversos das raízes tradicionais cristãs. Em umas das poucas referências canônicas à juventude de Jesus, Lucas diz que, aos 12 anos, ele foi com os pais de Nazaré a Jerusalém, para a festa de Pessach, a Páscoa judaica, e lá surpreendeu os doutores do Templo pela facilidade com que aprendia os ensinos, e por suas perguntas intrigantes. Batismo e tentação thumb|right|125px|''Tentação de Cristo'' por [[Ary Scheffer, pintura do século XIX.]] Todos os três Evangelhos sinóticos descrevem o batismo de Jesus por João Batista Em Mateus: , em Marcos: e em Lucas , e este evento é descrito pelos eruditos bíblicos como o início do ministério público de Jesus. De acordo com as fontes canônicas, Jesus foi para o rio Jordão onde João Batista estava pregando e batizando as pessoas. Mateus descreve que João estava hesitante em atender o pedido de Jesus para ser batizado, alegando que ele é quem deveria ser batizado por Jesus. Mas Jesus insistiu, "Consente agora; porque assim nos convém cumprir toda a justiça." ( ). Depois que Jesus foi batizado e saiu da água, Marcos afirma que Jesus "viu os céus se abrirem, e o Espírito, qual pomba, a descer sobre ele. e ouviu-se dos céus esta voz: Tu és meu Filho amado; em ti me comprazo." ( ). O Evangelho de João não descreve o batismo e nem se refere a João como "o Batista" mas ele atesta que Jesus é aquele sobre quem João tinha pregado — o Filho de Deus. Após o seu batismo, Jesus foi levado para o deserto por Deus, onde jejuou durante quarenta dias e quarenta noites , e . Durante esse tempo, o diabo lhe apareceu e o tentou por três vezes. Em cada uma das vezes, Jesus rejeitou as tentações respondendo com uma citação das escriturasAs citações são: , e . Em seguida o diabo se foi e os anjos vieram para cuidar de Jesus. , e Ministério 150px|thumb|O [[Sermão da Montanha, Carl Heinrich Bloch, Copenhagen, séc. XIX.]] Os evangelhos narram que Jesus, o messias, veio para "dar a sua vida em favor de muitos" e "anunciar as boas novas do reino de Deus". , e . Durante o seu ministério, é dito que Jesus fez vários milagres, como andar sobre a água, transformar água em vinho, várias curas, exorcismos e ressuscitação de mortos (como Lázaro) , e . O evangelho de João descreve três Pessachs durante o ministério de Jesus, e isso implica em dizer que Jesus pregou por pelo menos dois anos e um mês, apesar de algumas interpretações dos evangelhos sinóticos sugerirem um período de apenas um ano"The Thompson Chain-Reference Study Bible NIV," 1999, B.B. Kirkbride Bible Co.William Adler & Paul Tuffin, "The Chronography of George Synkellos: A Byzantine Chronicle of Universal History from the Creation," Oxford University Press (2002), p. 466. Jesus desenvolveu seu ministério principalmente na Galiléia, tendo feito de Cafarnaum uma de suas bases evangelísticas e se deslocando várias vezes a Tiberíades pelo Mar da Galiléia. Esteve também em cidades como Samaria, na Judéia e sobretudo em Jerusalém logo antes de sua crucificação. Esteve em outros lugares de Israel, chegando a passar brevemente por Tiro e por Sidom, cidades da Fenícia. Em suas pregações, Jesus anunciava o reino de Deus e afirmava ser ele o próprio Filho de Deus. Também afirmava ter o poder de perdoar pecados. A transfiguração De acordo com os evangelhos sinóticos, Jesus levou três dos seus apóstolos — Pedro, João e Tiago — a um monte para orar. Enquanto lá estavam, Jesus foi transfigurado diante deles. Segundo o relato do evangelista Lucas, seu rosto brilhava como o sol e as suas roupas resplandeciam, então Elias e Moisés apareceram e conversavam com ele. Uma nuvem brilhante os cercou, e uma voz vinda do céu disse: "Este é o meu Filho amado, de quem me comprazo, a ele ouvi". Os evangelhos também afirmam que até o final de seu ministério, Jesus começou a alertar seus discípulos de sua morte e ressurreição futura. A paixão A entrada triunfal em Jerusalém Segundo os quatro evangelhos, Jesus foi com seus seguidores a Jerusalém para celebrar ali a festa da páscoa. Ele entrou na cidade no lombo de um jumentoCumprindo assim a profecia de Zacarias que diz: "Alegra-te muito, ó filha de Sião; exulta, ó filha de Jerusalém: eis aí te vem o teu Rei, justo e salvador, humilde, montado em jumento, num jumentinho, cria de jumenta." . Foi recebido por uma multidão, que o aclamou como "filho de Davi" , , e . . Nos evangelhos de Lucas e João, também é chamado de rei. Segundo Lucas, alguns dos fariseus, ouvindo o clamor da multidão dos discípulos, chegaram a pedir a Jesus que os repreendesse. Jesus então responde aos fariseus dizendo: "Se eles se calarem, as próprias pedras clamarão" ( ). Ceia anterior à crucificação thumb|180px|''A Última Ceia'', de [[Leonardo da Vinci, 1495-1497]] Segundo os sinóticos, Jesus celebrou a páscoa com seus apóstolos — evento chamado pela tradição cristã de "A Última Ceia". Durante a comemoração, Jesus predisse que seria traído por um dos seus apóstolos, Judas Iscariotes. Ao servir o pão, ele disse: "Tomai e comei, este é o meu corpo", logo após, pegou um cálice e disse: "bebei todos, este é o meu sangue, o sangue da nova aliança, que será derramado para a remissão dos pecados". , e . Para os cristãos, tal gesto deu origem à tradição da eucaristia O Evangelho segundo João oferece maiores detalhes sobre os momentos da última ceia entre os capítulos 13 e 17, relatando o momento em que Jesus lavou os pés dos discípulos com água, os diálogos com os apóstolos, os últimos ensinamentos que transmitiu antes de morrer e a oração sacerdotal. A prisão Mais tarde, na mesma noite, segundo os sinóticos, Jesus teria ido para o jardim de Getsêmani, na encosta do monte das Oliveiras, em frente ao Templo, para orar. Três discípulos — Pedro, Tiago e João — faziam-lhe companhia. Judas havia realmente traído Jesus, e o entregou aos sacerdotes e aos anciãos de Jerusalém, que pretendiam prendê-lo, por trinta moedas de prata. , e Acompanhado por um grupo de homens armados, Judas chegou ao jardim enquanto Jesus orava, para prendê-lo. Ao beijá-lo na face, revelou a identidade de Jesus e este foi preso. Por parte de seus seguidores houve um princípio de resistência, mas depois todos se dipersaram e fugiram , , e .O relato de João traz variantes significativas: Não se cita o Getsêmani como o lugar da prisão, e sim um horto do outro lado do ribeiro de Cedrom. A detenção de Jesus é feita por uma coorte romana e Jesus não é denunciado por Judas, ele mesmo se entrega. O julgamento thumb|right|150px|''[[Ecce Homo ("Eis o homem"!), Pôncio Pilatos ao apresentar Jesus Cristo aos judeus. Obra do pintor italiano Antonio Ciseri (1821-1891)]] Os soldados levaram Jesus para a casa do Sumo Sacerdote. A lei judaica não permitia que o Sinédrio, a suprema corte judaica, se reunisse durante o ''Pessach e condenasse um homem à morte durante a noite. Jesus foi acusado primeiramente de ameaçar destruir o templo, mas as testemunhas entraram em desacordo. Depois, perguntaram a Jesus se ele era o Messias, o Filho de Deus e rei dos judeus. Jesus respondeu que era, e foi então acusado de blasfemar ao dizer-se Deus. Após isso, os líderes judeus levaram Jesus à presença de Pôncio Pilatos, que então governava a província romana da Judéia. Acusavam-no de estar traindo Roma ao dizer-se rei dos judeus. Como Jesus era galileu, Pilatos enviou-o a Herodes Antipas — filho de Herodes, o Grande — que governava a Galiléia. Lucas conta que Herodes zombou de Jesus, vestindo-o com um manto real, e devolveu-o a Pilatos. Era de praxe os governantes romanos libertarem um prisioneiro judeu por ocasião do Pessach. Pilatos expôs Jesus e um assassino condenado, de nome Barrabás, na escadaria do palácio, e pediu à multidão que escolhesse qual dos dois deveria ser posto em liberdade. A multidão voltou-se contra Jesus e escolheu Barrabás. Pilatos condenou então Jesus a morrer na cruz. A crucificação era uma forma comum de execução romana, aplicada, em geral, aos criminosos de classes inferiores. A crucificação thumb|150px|[[Diego Velázquez, Cristo crucificado, 1631.]] Jesus foi vestido com um manto vermelho, puseram-lhe na cabeça uma coroa de espinhos e na mão uma vara de bambu. Os soldados romanos zombavam dele dizendo: "Salve o Rei dos Judeus" e . A seguir, espancaram-no e cuspiram nele. Forçaram-no a carregar a própria cruz, até um lugar chamado gólgotaEm aramaico Gólgota significa "Lugar das caveiras".. Ao vê-lo perder as forças, ordenaram a um homem, de nome Simão Cireneu, que tomasse da cruz e a carregasse durante parte do caminho. Conduzido para fora da cidade, Jesus foi pregado na cruz pelos soldados romanos. João conta que escreveram no alto da cruz a frase latina "Iesus Nazarenus Rex Iudeorum". Puseram a cruz de Jesus entre as de dois ladrões , , , . João não menciona Simão Cireneu e afirma que Jesus foi crucificado entre duas pessoas mas não diz se são ladrões.. Antes de morrer, Jesus exclamou: "Elí, Elí, lemá sabactani" que traduzido seria "Meu Deus, meu Deus, por que me abandonaste?" ( ). Depois de três horas, Jesus morreu. José de Arimatéia e Nicodemos depuseram o seu corpo num túmulo recém-aberto, e o fecharam com uma pedra. A ressurreição thumb|150px|A ressurreição de Cristo, por [[Raffaello Sanzio, 1500. MASP]] Os Evangelhos contam que, no domingo de manhã, Maria Madalena foi bem cedo ao túmulo de Jesus, onde encontrou a pedra fora do lugar e o sepulcro vazio. Depois disso, Jesus apareceu a ela e a Simão Pedro. Dois discípulos viram-no na estrada de Emaús. Os Evangelhos dizem que os onze apóstolos fiéis encontraram-se com ele, primeiro em Jerusalém e depois na Galiléia onde chegou a ser visto por algumas centenas de pessoas. Porém, é o relato de Mateus que mais oferece detalhes sobre os acontecimentos que envolveram o momento da ressurreição. Segundo o Evangelho de Mateus, a ressurreição de Jesus teria sido precedida de um grande terremoto em razão da remoção da pedra que estava na entrada do sepulcro: Nesta mesma fonte histórica, isto é, no Evangelho de Mateus, é informado também que os líderes judeus da época teriam subornado os guardas para que contassem uma versão diferente, ou seja, que os discípulos teriam levado o corpo de Jesus enquanto os vigias estivessem dormindo (Mateus 28:12-15). Além dos quatro Evangelhos e do livro de Atos dos Apóstolos, há outras fontes que falam da ressurreição de Jesus. Uma delas, também encontrada no Novo Testamento bíblico, seria um breve relato de Paulo nos versos de 3 a 8 do capítulo 15 em sua primeira epístola aos coríntios, escrita por volta do ano 55 da era cristã, onde o apóstolo menciona duas outras aparições de Jesus após a sua ressurreição, não registradas nos Evangelhos. Numa delas, Jesus teria sido visto por mais de quinhentas pessoas. Na outra ocasião, teria aparecido ao seu parente Tiago, o qual, após esta experiência, teria se tornado um seguidor e líder da Igreja de Jerusalém, escrevendo ainda um dos livros do Novo Testamento. A ascensão thumb|150px|[[Garofalo: ''Ascensão de Cristo, 1510-20.]] A ascensão de Jesus é relatada nos Evangelhos de Marcos e de Lucas, além de constar no começo do livro de Atos dos Apóstolos, o qual também foi escrito por Lucas. Em Atos, Lucas narra que Jesus, após ressuscitar, apareceu durante quarenta dias aos apóstolos, passando-lhes ensinamentos e confirmando que receberiam o Espírito Santo. Prossegue o evangelista informando que, após esses dias, Jesus foi elevado às alturas até ser encoberto por uma nuvem. Marcos, em seu resumido Evangelho, apenas comenta que Jesus, depois de ter falado aos seus discípulos, foi recebido nos céus e se assentou à direita de Deus. É Lucas quem dá mais detalhes sobre esse momento, informando ter sido em Betânia que Jesus se despediu de seus discípulos, abençoando-os enquanto era elevado para o céu (Lucas 24:50-52). Por sua vez, em Atos, o seu segundo livro, Lucas relata que, durante a ascensão de Jesus, os discípulos permaneceram olhando para o céu até que tiveram a visão de dois anjos que lhe indagaram sobre aquela atitude, os quais teriam proferido as seguintes palavras: Diferente da ocasião da dramática morte de Jesus na cruz, Lucas diz que os discípulos não ficaram entristecidos com a aparente separação ocorrida na ascensão, mas retornaram felizes para Jerusalém. Já nos Evangelhos escritos pelos apóstolos Mateus e João, não há nenhuma descrição sobre a ascensão de Jesus. Em Mateus, por exemplo, o texto termina na segunda parte do seu último verso com a frase de que Jesus permanecerá todos os dias com os seus discípulos até o fim do mundo (Mateus 28:20). Mesmo depois da ascensão, as obras que compõem o Novo Testamento bíblico trazem outros relatos de aparições de Jesus, como ocorre na conversão de Saulo e também na visão de João quando o apóstolo é arrebatado aos céus durante sua prisão em Patmos e recebe a missão de escrever o Apocalipse. Supostas relíquias de Jesus 125px|thumb|Detalhes do [[Santo Sudário|Sudário: A esquerda o retrato real, a direita um negativo em preto e branco.]] Segundo a tradição católica e ortodoxa, que não foi aceita pelos protestantes, existem muitas relíquias atribuídas a Jesus. É provável que muitas (se não todas) dessas relíquias sejam falsificações medievais . Na contemporaneidade, a mais conhecida, estudada e discutida De acordo com muitos, o Sudário é provavelmente o mais estudado do mundo. Ver, por exemplo, "Sudário de Turim', da Enciclopédia da CICAP. relíquia de Jesus é o Sudário (σινδών, sindón, que significa "pano" em grego), atualmente armazenados em Turim e de posse pessoal do Papa. Segundo a tradição, é o pano em que estava envolto o corpo de Jesus no túmulo. O tecido é de linho e mede 442 x 113cm. Apresenta uma dupla imagem (frente e verso) de um homem com barba, bigode e cabelos compridos, ostentando as marcas no corpo correspondente à descrição da paixão: marcas de flagelação, a corroa de espinhos, mãos e pés perfurados por pregos e a ferida por lança ao lado. O quadro não é uma pintura, mas o resultado de um gradual amarelecimento da fibra têxtil - como se fosse um negativo de um filme fotográficoAlguns têm falado do Sudário como uma foto Polaroid da ressurreição. . Na parte mais profunda das feridas há vestígios de sangue tipo AB. As outras relíquias atribuídas a Jesus são os supostos restos do corpo de Jesus (incluindo vários traços de sangue, uma costela e os restos da circuncisão de Jesus - o Santo prepúcio) e os objetos com os quais ele entrou em contato, como as lascas da cruz, a coroa com espinhos, a lança que o perfurou, o título que foi pregado à cruzEsta seria a inscrição que Pilatos teria mandando pregar à cruz de cristo. Ela foi escrita em três línguas: em grego (ιησους ο ναζωραιος ο βασιλευς των ιουδαιων), em latim (IESVS·NAZARENVS·REX·IVDÆORVM) e em hebraico: (ישוע הנצרי ומלך היהודים) e a sua tradução seria: Jesus de Nazaré, Rei dos Judeus. e taça que ele teria usado na última ceia (o Santo Graal). Jesus na ficção e na arte Na arte thumb|200px|Cristo Pantocrator, mosaico. Catedral de [[Cefalù.]] Num primeiro momento, a arte do cristianismo evitou representar Jesus em forma humana, preferindo invocar sua figura através de símbolos, tais como o monograma formado pelas letras gregas Χ y Ρ, iniciais do nome grego Χριστός (Cristo), a união as vezes de Α y Ω, primeira e última letras, respectivamente, do alfabeto grego, para indicar que Cristo é o princípio e o fim; o símbolo do peixe em grego (ΙΧΘΥΣ, «ikhtus», acróstico de Ἰησοῦς Χριστός, Θεοῦ Υἱός, Σωτήρ (Iesous Khristos Theos uios Soter; "Jesus Cristo Filho de Deus Salvador"). Ele também já foi representado como um cordeiro (o Cordeiro de Deus); e também em símbolos antropomórficos, como o Bom Pastor. Mais tarde apareceram representações de Cristo, primeiro representado como um jovem, e a partir do século IV foi representado quase exclusivamente com barba. Na arte bizantina se tornou habitual uma série de representações de Jesus. Algumas das quais com a imagem do Pantocrator, que tiveram um grande sucesso na Europa medieval. Na literatura Desde finais do século XIX, inúmeros autores de obras literários têm dado sua interpretação pessoal da vida de Jesus. Entre as obras mais destacadas que trataram do tema podemos citar: *Mikhail Bulgakov: O Mestre e Margarida (escrito entre 1928 e 1940, publicado em 1967). *Robert Graves: Rei Jesus (1947). *Níkos Kazantzákis: Cristo Crucificado (1948) e A Última Tentação de Cristo (1951), no qual se basearia Martin Scorsese para filmar o filme homônimo. *Fulton Oursler: A Maior História Jamais Contada (1949). No qual se baseou o filme de George Stevens. *José Saramago: O Evangelho segundo Jesus Cristo (1991). *Norman Mailer: O Evangelho segundo o Filho (1997). *Fernando Sánchez Dragó: Carta de Jesus ao Papa (2001). O mistério da vida de Jesus também é tema de algumas obras da literatura comercial, às vezes em gêneros como a ficção ou o romance de mistério. *Mirza Ghulam Ahmad: Jesus na Índia 1899 *Juan José Benítez: Operação Cavalo de Tróia (1984-2006; saga de vários volumes). *Dan Brown: O Código da Vinci (2003) No cinema A vida de Jesus de acordo com os relatos do Novo Testamento e normalmente sob um ponto de vista cristão, tem sido frequente. De fato, Jesus de Nazaré é um dos personagens mais interpretados no cinema. O primeiro filme sobre a vida de Jesus foi La vie et la passion de Jésus-Christ de Georges Hatot y Louis Lumière . No cinema mudo, o filme que mais se destacou foi O Rei dos Reis (1927) de Cecil B. DeMille. O tema foi abordado em diversas ocasiões, e de diversos pontos de vista: Desde a grandiosa produção de Hollwood O Rei dos Reis (Nicholas Ray, 1961) até as visões mais austeras de cineastas como Pier Paolo Pasolini (Il vangelo secondo Matteo, 1964). Também deram sua interpretação pessoal à figura de Jesus autores como Buñuel (Nazarín, 1958), y Dreyer (Ordet, 1954). Alguns dos filmes mais recentes sobre a vida de Jesus não estão isentos de polêmicas. É o caso de A Última Tentação de Cristo (1988), de Martin Scorsese, baseado no romance homônimo de Nikos Kazantzakis, muito criticado por sua interpretação pouco ortodoxa de Jesus. O filme de Mel Gibson, A Paixão de Cristo (2004) recebeu a aprovação de vários setores do Cristianismo, mas foi considerado anti-semita por alguns membros da comunidade judaica . A personagem Jesus tem sido tratado no cinema de vários ângulosVeja também o anexo Lista de atores que interpretaram Jesus Cristo no cinema e na televisão. Não faltam, por exemplo, interpretações satíricas da figura do criador do cristianismo, como A Vida de Brian (Terry Jones, 1979). Musicais, como o célebre Jesus Cristo Superstar (Norman Jewison, 1973), e também filmes de animação, como The Miracle Maker (Derek W. Hayes y Stanislav Sokolov, 2000). No teatro A vida de Jesus também tem sido levada aos palcos da Broadway e a outras partes do mundo através dos musicais. Entre as representações líricas da vida e da obra de Jesus pode-se destacar o popular musical Jesus Cristo Superstar, uma ópera de rock com músicas de Andrew Lloyd Webber e arranjos de Tim Rice, representada pela primeira vez em 1970, e que posteriormente viria a se espalhar pelo resto do planeta . Também se destaca a peça Godspell, com música de Stephen Schartz e arranjos de John-Michael Tebelak, que foi encenada pela primeira vez também em 1970 . Ver também *Judaísmo Messiânico *Códice Sinaiticus *Milagres de Jesus *Maria Madalena *Lista de pessoas proclamadas Messias Ligações externas * * * * categoria:Cristologia categoria:Personagens bíblicos